Feral Hearts
by Aylizzle
Summary: Childless couple Shadow and Amy hide Sonic, a Feral, at their remote farm in the forest. Shadow offers Sonic an unorthodox deal - sleep with his wife to conceive a child on his behalf. But what will happen when Sonic's feral instincs begin to take over and he starts to see the pink hedgehog as his mate?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter Title:** Salvation

 **AN:** This was an idea that popped into my head a few years ago (2014 to be exact) but was never published so I hope you enjoy! (｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Sonic watched the crowded men in the road as their flashlights roamed the forest in search of their target. The Ferals. Or also known as himself, feral since birth, and so he lowered his head and hid deeper into the bush he was hidden within and disappeared into nature just as a bright light flashed at where he once was hidden.

The young hedgehog ran through the forest as the voices grew nearer behind him and he leaped over fallen trunks and past tree branches avoidantly. He sucked in a heavy breath, trying to ignore the piercing pain at his side as he ran—which was proving to be quite difficult at the moment as he kept stumbling. Adrenaline rush being his only will power at the moment.

His breath came in small spurts, hot and nervous. At his sides, tanned fingers curled into sweaty fists, swinging forward as if it would make him faster. Behind him, he could hear the baying howls of the dogs and jeering laughter of his enemies. Mud smeared his sweaty face as sweat dripped from his matted fur.

"Please Chaos, let me live." he cried aloud, throwing himself forward with even greater abandon. His lungs and heart were pumping, but the air didn't seem to be enough as he sprinted forward, panic trembling in his exhausted limbs.

Sonic jumped over a small hill and slid into the small ditch underneath it, slamming his back against the hard ground wall and sliding down. The breaths he took were quiet due to past experiences which had taught him how to keep silent.

That was until he heard the clanking of a shotgun that his emerald green eyes shot up and he swallowed a hard gulp down his dry throat. A barrel was pointed right at his face and Sonic found himself frozen on the spot and staring into fiery red eyes in complete fear.

Wet autumn leaves cracked behind him and Sonic felt a trickling fear rush down his spine. The Officials had caught up to him and now he was corned. At the hands of his captures, Sonic gripped a big rock that sat beside him, preparing himself to attack when needed to in order to survive.

He could hear the Officials stop above the ditch he sat hidden."Have you seen a feral near here?" Asked an officer, adjusting his eyes on the man with a shotgun.

Sonic shut his eyes tightly in fear and anguish, preparing himself for the worst to come. Awaiting himself to be turned into the officials and shot right there on the spot.

"No." Came the gruffly voice.

The azure hedgehog's eyes flew open in surprise; clearly taken aback at the lie as he stared up at the man. Moonlight shown over him and Sonic made him out in the light. It was a ebony hedgehog with velvet red stripes but he held a stoic expression so Sonic had no idea what he was plotting.

"Well keep look out just in case," One Official explained. Sonic could see their shadows from below and his brows furrowed. There was at least four of them. "One got away from us not far from here so be careful." He warned. "You know how dangerous they can be."

The ebony hedgehog nodded, resting the shotgun on his shoulder. "Noted." He said.

They stood there in silence for a moment before Sonic could only assume that the bloody eyes of the hedgehog had made them uneasy. Until finally, the Officials parted a farewell that was answered by the ebony being. When they parted, those very bloody eyes turned back to Sonic, boring holes into his own.

Sonic wasn't sure what the next course of action should be as he watched the ebony hedgehog with confusion. This was illegal. What made him save him?

He couldn't wrap why any Normal was willing to save his life but when he felt a warm fabric cover his shoulders, he blinked up and that's when he came to his conclusion.

He decided it was kindness.

"Thank you," The azure hedgehog finally said coarsely, pulling the big jacket closer to his body.

The ebony hedgehog didn't bother answering as his bloody eyes darted around. He clicked his tongue."Shut up and come with me." He suddenly snapped, pulling him by the arm. "You understand don't you?"

Sonic grimaced, but nodded nonetheless. He wasn't in any position to fight back. He was hazy and at his lowest point.

"Here," The ebony hedgehog ordered as he shoved a piece of cloth at Sonic. "Sniff this out and I'll follow."

Sonic raised a brow in confusion as he took the cloth in his hands and looked up at Shadow confused. He wanted him to sniff out something? Was this why didn't he turn him into the officials? None of this made sense.

Shadow narrowed his eyes at him however and frowned, "You Ferals know how to trace by scent, right?"

"Yes, we do." Sonic finally said, raising the cloth to his nose and taking a whiff of the scent. He would ask questions later, but now he was gracious he hadn't turned him in.

—•—

Emerald eyes observed the kitchen before him as he waited for the ebony hedgehog—who by now he knew was named Shadow—who had exited the room to put his gun away.

Calling it a dining-room was somewhat misleading. It was a room. They ate in it. That was all. In it stood an old wooden table, two wooden chairs and a pair of thread-bare velvet curtain. The rose vase in the center of the room was dying and their petals fell onto the table, adding to the meager ambiance of the room.

This was his first time in a kitchen (or house for the matter), but he had expected more to it. He wasn't able to examine the rest of the room when his ears flickered at a distinct sound and the creaking of the wood sound as someone approached from the other room.

She appeared in the room with a simple green dress. With quills in a bun and her head held high, she waltzed on with an effortless saunter. The clicking of her rain boots added rhythm to the soft classical music that played onward without pause.

"Shadow, dear, have you gone to the garden—" A pause, the pink hedgehog watched Sonic in shock when she entered the kitchen. She automatically knew he was a feral by his physical appeal which consisted of Shadow's big jacket that barely helped cover his masculinity. The dirty and messy quills just added to her suspicions and she stepped back in fear.

Sonic watched her out of words to try to explain himself as to why he was in her kitchen and pointed at the door Shadow had gone out from. "Um," he paused, not sure how to begin though he didn't have to.

Shadow emerged from the other room uninterested in the exchange between the two and simply said, "He helped me find the missing chaos."

And that was the end of that conversation.

—•—

"Are you aware he is a Feral?" Amy asked, placing on her bed-wear with a deep from plastered across her face.

"Very much so," Shadow looked over at her unamused as he closed the room to their bedroom. "That is why I brought him."

"Have you gone completely mad?" Amy hissed, glaring at her husband who walked past her carelessly and to their closet. "If the officials find out we're hiding a feral we're as good as dead!"

That he was well aware of himself, but there was no other way. He thought over the list of consequences that would result for them if they were to be caught as he adjusted the buttons of his button sleepwear. The outcomes always ended severely when it came to Ferals.

Ferals are undomesticated, wild, and dangerous creatures despite sharing the same genes. They used to share equal rights and privileges, but that was until some began turning back to their primal instincts and therefore had to be cast out from society. This is where the great divide began between Ferals and Normals.

They turned into the damned that needed to be cleansed from the world, and so they were hunted down by the Planet Officials. Normals had finally grown to understand that Ferals were in the way and needed to be put down for the sake of the Normals well-being. Hiding Ferals was going against your Normals and resulted in death, or worst; torture.

Shadow placed his hands onto his wife's shoulders and lifted her chin to meet her fearful gaze. It was in that moment he remembered why he was willing to go as far as putting them in danger. There was a reason for everything he did, and it was not simply out of generosity.

"Do you remember when my father placed his faith in me for the sake of the future of the farm?" He asked, eyes narrowing as her head hesitantly nodded, unsurely. "Must I remind you that that was eight years ago and I have yet to provide you with a heir."

It took a moment for the realization to hit her but the moment her eyes widened and fury consumed them with quills rising behind her to demonstrate how upset she was that Shadow knew she was about to explode. And she did.

"You have gone mad!" Amy beckoned, shoving his own hands away from herself. "You want him to bed me?"

Shadow remained silent and this was enough to answer her question as she glared at him. His stoic expression never faltering.

"I will not let have anything to do with Ferals." She stated coldly, arms crossed. "I want him out of here tomorrow morning!"

—•—

Sonic watched the moonlight shine through the broken roof as the cedar shingles stuck up in places like donkey teeth. The shed must have been little more than a glorified even in it's hay day. But now it looked for all the world like a giant had sat on the roof, for it sagged terribly. The windows were gaping holes for the wind to rush in and out through and the door hung on it's hinges at a jaunty angle, although now it was really just a frame. It was a rotting heap, bowing down, subservient to the element.

He sat at the very far end of the shed, back up against the damp wood of the wall, body aching, cheeks burning with the flush of fever. He would have cried for help, but there was no strength in his voice, just a whisper. His breath quivered in short, quick gasps every time he inhaled, his lungs having no choice but to painfully and rigidly take in the chilled air around him.

He couldn't seem to stop shaking either. Sometimes it was rough, other times he could manage, but every time he'd get close to sleep, a new spell of violent shaking would force him awake. "I'll get better. I'll get better," he repeated to himself, feebly rubbing away at his arms in a sickly attempt to cease the unsettling chill that continued to run down his spine and made his skin crawl.

He held his hand against side and perched the big jacket open and his eyes met the color red. It sprouted out of his open wound, taunting him. He touched it with a shaky hand as he lowered his eyes tiredly.

The blood flowed thickly from Sonic's body. In the moonlight of the night it was indecently red, as red as any rose in bloom, but for Sonic that moment would be forever grey. For even as he watched in despair as it dropped from between his fingertips he couldn't't help but feel anguish overwhelm him.

The fever was burning him up, body and spirit. He sat there so still as his skin radiated the heat from his blood. His usual peachy skin glowed in the worst way and his limbs fell limply when he raised them. He thought that he maybe he had a few hours left, less perhaps.

Sonic chuckled bitterly as he palmed the sides of his head. "Sorry, mama," Sonic mumbled to himself as his eyes began to flutter shut. "I might see you sooner than promised."

* * *

 **AN: Updates will depend on reviews since that's what inspires me to write without losing interest but let me know what you guys think so far and the romance shall** **begin! \ (•◡•) /**

 **Also what do you think about Amy disliking Ferals? (I'm sure she will change her mind on that** **quickly ) (¬‿¬)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Title:** A Change of Heart

 **AN:** Now that finals week is over I will now be able to post chapters weekly but I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's kind of boring but its leading to the next chapter where romance begins !

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The morning wasn't gray, but by soothing lavender and brilliant amber. The colors merged into neon pink and peach. Amy wakened early each morning in the stronghold to watch the sunrise. The rose pink hedgehog held the basket of laundry to her hip as she watched the sunset. It was beautiful and she couldn't help but smile though when she entered her home, only to be met with her husband, that smile dispersed.

Shadow was already up and awake as he sat in the dinner table with a coffee mug to his lips as he read a book. Amy pursed her lips into a frown. She hurried past him and to the sink as she took his dirty plate where he had eaten his morning breakfast.

"Are you going to take him to the Officials soon?" Amy asked, setting the basket on the table, glancing at him sternly. "I expect him gone by the end of day."

"I need him to help me around the farm first." Shadow said, setting his empty mug down. "After that I'll send him away since you don't want a son."

Amy's frown deepened as she felt her cheeks puff because of it."Do you really want a feral for a son?" She asked with distaste, washing the dishes. "You know what happens to them. They get tortured. Killed."

He paid no attention to her as he flipped a page. "Would you mind checking on him for me?" He asked, changing the topic.

"Why do I have to do it?" Amy glared as she dried her hands on the skirt of her dress. "You're the one who brought him!"

"Just do it," Shadow glared back as he stood and walked to the front door. "I need to go fix the broken fence so the chaos don't get out again."

"Wait!" Amy tugged at his shirt, ears folded back. "What if he attacks me? You know how dangerous they are. I hear they even practice cannibalism."

"That's absurd," Shadow said with a stoic expression as he yanked himself away from her. "Those are only rumors."

"They are dirty, disgusting creatures!" Any shrieked. "That's why they need to be taken away somewhere where they can't hurt us. The Officials said that they'd be taken to a Feral Sanctuary if we turn any in."

Shadow ignored her rambling as he took his jacket from the rack nearby and went to the door only to be stopped by his wife once more as she stood in front of him, arms crossed. "I already explained to you that I would turn him in as soon as he helped me a bit around the farm."

"How can you be do calm with having such a wild Feral in our property?" Amy argued, putting her hands on her hips and furrowing her brows. "It isn't safe. Just take him away. We don't have room for his kind here!"

"Rose, enough." Shadow snapped, shutting her up with a sharp glare.

Amy's lips tightened into a frown, following his orders, she was supposed to listen to her husband. Her voice and opinion meant nothing in this household. Shadow was the one in charge and that meant she had to be a good wife and listen.

She lowered her head, not wanting to look at him as he walked out, not bothering in talking with her further. She really hated it but at least he had promised to take the Feral away. That's all that mattered to her right now.

—•—

Amy held her breath as she entered the old shed they had let the Feral sleep in over the night with a a weary look in her face. Shadow had instructed she check on the azure hedgehog while he fixed the fence for the chaos and to call him out to help him. She didn't understand why he couldn't do it himself but since he had agreed to turn him in after they fixed the fence she agreed.

Now she couldn't help regretting that choice because that meant she would have to be alone with the feral. She gulped. She had heard many stories about how dirty, dangerous, and full of disease they were. She wondered if they were easily contagious or rather terminal. She shivered at the thought but those thoughts were broken when she stepped over a red puddle. She looked down.

Blood.

Amy's eyes widen at the sight as she turned to run until she saw the azure hedgehog.

Sonic leaned against the wall and held a ragged breath. This was the only time Amy was able to see his face. Innocent, scared, but always alert. She stood before him, with uneasiness and her eyes locked on him. It took her a while to realize that he was not alright when she saw his blood stain at his side.

The blood was his own.

Amy reached out to touch him and just then his eyes snapped open and the azure hedgehog growled out, slashing out at her as she jumped backing in surprise. He grimaced and his hand instantly went to his side in pain. The pink hedgehog could feel the thumping of her heart but she still wanted to help so she tried again only for his eyes to dart back to hers and snarl out, eyes barely open, weakly trying to protect himself.

" _Please_ ," Amy held out her open hand to him, worry filling her eyes. "Let me help you."

Sonic lifted his eyes to look at her better and his breath was taken away. He had seen her before but in his haziness he barely remembered. Right now, however, she looked angelic as she held out her hand to him with a such kind eyes as if to heal him from his suffering and so he leaned back against the wall, breathing hard as he observed her unsurely.

Her emotions were not easily hidden on her innocent face. Her pain was evident in the crease of her lovely brow and the down-curve of her full lips. But her eyes, her eyes showed her soul. They were a deep pool of restless green, an ocean of hopeless grief. As he looked into her eyes he knew, all the beauty of the universe could not even hope to compete with this simple thing: passion.

"Beautiful," he uttered as she reached out to open his jacket.

Her checks flushed and she looked up at him in surprise only to see him follow her gaze and stare intensely back at her wordlessly. She could feel her ears fold back in sudden shyness as she looked away from him, unsure if she had heard him right. After all, Ferals didn't speak. She lifted the jacket and her eyes widen at the wound he had in his body.

The bullet wound was a mess, as if he'd been hit with two different kinds of weapon at once. There was the usual dark red hole that oozed thickly, but also hundreds of different tiny wounds – like shrapnel.

The weapon would have had to been something large, military, going by the size of the wound. The bullet must have been close being some small missile. Someone had wanted this guy guaranteed irreparable.

Amy stared, unable to move, as blood gushed from his wounds. Then she came back to life and looked back up at him as his breathing began to slow. "No," she whispered, feeling the blood soak her shirt. "Stay with me!" She kept shouting as she searched frantically around the shed for a first aid kit. "Shadow!" She shouted.

Much to Sonic's luck she found and old one they kept hidden and ran back to him.

Blood soaked into Sonic's sleeve, radiating outward. Amy stripped the fabric away to show the dark hole in his never-seen-the-sun peachy skin. In seconds she had wedged a piece of thick fabric into his mouth and gone to work with long tweezers and just then Shadow came running in with his shotgun in hand as Sonic lost conscience.

—•—

Emerald green eyes began to slowly blink open, the Feral creature finally awaking from his sleep. Eyes searching his surroundings as the world slowly began to swirl into view. He groaned and pushed himself up only for his side to be stuck with pain. He hissed out and leaned his back against the cold wall behind him, breathing out hard as he immediately regretted his decision of moving.

"You're awake I see," A gruffly voice interjected.

Sonic's eyes snaped to the left side of the shed and he made out the outline of the ebony hedgehog with his back to him. Shadow washed his hands in a bowl of hot water, cleansing them from the blood, and dried them with a towel as he looked back at the azure hedgehog with wrapped bandages around his torso. He lay still over the hay. He wasn't shaking anymore and the bleeding had stopped but he was still weak. Shadow could see him gazing out the hole in the roof deep in thought.

"You should be fine now." Shadow said simply, drying his hands as he glanced at the azure hedgehog. "You should have told us you were wounded."

No reply.

Shadow lowered his gaze at him. "You're not going to talk?"

Sonic's eyes shifted back to Shadow and he watched him suspiciously as the ebony hedgehog turned to him expectantly. They stared each other in the eye with such intensity until the cobalt hedgehog looked away in defeat.

The hedgehog before him was older and more intimidating than him so it was Feral law to show submissiveness to your elders. That was unless you were going to battle over dominance but Sonic wasn't the least interested given his current state. Not to mention he was not an alpha himself but a simple omega, not that Shadow would know any of this since Normals did not categorize themselves anymore in rank.

The Ebony's voice cracked the silence, saying, "Had my wife not found you sooner you would have been **_dead_** by now." Sonic's ears flicked at the confession. He lowered his eyes, memories before he blacked out resurfacing, and he blinked. That girl was his wife?

He was sure he had seen her before and now he was proven correct. She had not been an angel like he had first thought. Though she very much resembled what one would look like and he was grateful for her.

"Thank you." Sonic said raw and coarsely.

"Hm," Shadow hummed unamusement, glancing back at Sonic as he exited the shed. "so you do speak?"

—•—

Amy sat at the kitchen table with her finger in her mouth as she chewed on it softly in worry. She had done what she could even after the Feral lost conscience from blood loss and pain.

It was so much blood.

Her dress was soaked from it and it looked like murder scene. Had he been like that the whole night? How did he not die? Her eyes lowered at the thought. He would have died alone that night and it was a miracle he was even alive right now. Then again last time she saw him he was pale and unconscious and she was sure she was losing him before Shadow took over.

Was the Feral going to die now?

Her thoughts were broken when the door creaked opened and her eyes shot to her husband who was entering the room calmly. That was a good sign. She let out a hopeful sigh as she turned to him. "Is he going to be alright?" She wondered.

"You caught him just in time," Shadow explained as he casually walked to the coat hanger and began putting his on. "he should recover within a few a few weeks."

Amy blinked at him. "Where are you going?"

"To the Officials," He said simply, walking back to the door and placing his hand on the handle as he turned to her expectantly. "you did say you wanted him gone, did you not?"

"Will they help him?" Amy wondered as she bit her thumb in worry. "That's a really bad wound he has there. The Officials can take him to the Feral Sanctuary they are keeping all the ones they catch in. Maybe they can have someone who can help him there."

Shadow gave a low chuckle. "Do you really believe that none sense."

Amy frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Who do you think gave him the wound in the first place?" He asked her with an annoyed look in his face. "That wound was not made with any ordinary gun but a military one."

The pink hedgehog remained silent for a moment as a look of denial crossed over her face. That couldn't be right. They only killed the ones that were dangerous and this one seemed far from it. The Officials did not kill the innocent. Maybe it was someone else who had done it.

Then again, Shadow had a point that the wound was proof enough that it was made by them. None of it made sense. Why would they do something like that?

"That can't be true," Amy said slowly, looking up at him with a frown. "they are just taking them to a sanctuary so they don't hurt us."

Shadow made no comment as he turned to open the front door only to be stopped just like in the morning. Amy was tugging at his arm but her head was hung low in what seemed like embarrassment. "Wait!" She said with a sigh. "Maybe we can keep him until he gets better and we set him free."

The ebony hedgehog yanked away from her with a huff and removed his hand from the handle. "If that is what you see best." He said simply, walking past her.

Amy bit her thumb as she watched him go upstairs with uneasiness. She had acted out on impulse earlier but had she made right choice in saving and now asking Shadow to save him? The pink hedgehog shook her head in thought knowing too well that things in their life had taken a turn with the Feral's arrival.

She only hoped things wouldn't end badly.

* * *

 **AN: As said above, I will now be able to post weekly but that all depends on reviews :) had I not gotten all the ones I did I might have not continued so keep reviewing please! It motivates me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Title:** Something Different

 **AN:** Here's a long chapter for you all and I hope you enjoy and let me know your thoughts!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Within days, the Feral had shown signs of healing and slept constantly which might have been the reason for his quick recovery. Because of this, Amy never saw him awake since their last encounter when he was dying and she saved him. For that she was thankful but today that was not the case.

Amy's shoulders dropped as she entered the shed and found Sonic standing by the window, looking out. He seemed lost in thought and oblivious to her present as she stood by the door unsurely. She took this time to observe him.

He looked dirty.

His quills were a shade of dark blue but were shaggy and messy. His fur covered in dirt and dried blood. Whenever she had to get close to him she could even smell his horrible stench of dead animal. He resembled the type of Feral she had always heard about.

She shivered at the thought, hoping the rest of the things she'd heard were not true, especially since Shadow had gone into town for supplies. Feeling brave, she cleared her throat, "I'm here to change your bandages." She said as his eyes snapped to her.

The regret of her actions immediately overpowering her as he began making his way over her and she froze. Even his movements were animalistic; weary, hesitant, and prominent in his stance. It was almost like he was sizing her up to seem more threatening than he really was and testing how she would react.

She gulped, suddenly feeling a tad bit intimidated by the larger male hovering over her. He towered over her at least a whole foot. The cobalt hedgehog gave her a few sniffs on her neck, ticking and sending shivers down her spine and making the beautiful maiden to flush at the contact. Evenso, Amy remained perfectly still as he rotated around her and continued sniffing. She felt too afraid to do anything else but that quickly ended when she felt her something sniff her rear.

She stiffened. "What do you think you're doing?" Amy snapped, smacking Sonic on the nose as she yanked the skirt of her dress away from him.

Instead of growling out like she thought he would, Sonic withdrew and lowered his ears back like a confused puppy being scolded. He had even retreated to hunching over so she now was the one towering over him (by a mere centimeter that was). In a way, it gave her more confidence as she swallowed her pride and stood proudly before him and held her ground

"That is not how you treat a lady," Amy said sternly as she lowered a pointed finger at him though with flushed cheeks. "You're lucky I didn't hit you on the head with my hammer!"

Sonic tilted his head in confusion. "Ham-mer?"

Amy blinked, not expecting him to try and imitate her words. She bit her lip as she turned away. In a way it was kid of cute...

"Yeah, it's a hard metal that—gosh! Why am I explaining myself? You probably don't even understand." She shook her head and turned back to him. "May I?" Amy asked, gesturing to the right side of the big dirty jacket he still wore where he still had his wound.

Sonic seemed hesitant again but pulled the jacket to the side for her to see his wound. With delicate fingers, Amy brushed her fingers through the bandages around his lower rib. Though she couldn't help but still feel flustered as she could feel Sonic's closeness. It's not like he was doing anything really but glancing down at her as she examined him but if she were to look up they would only be inches apart. It seemed he knew nothing about space but she tried to ignore this and focused her attention at the scar on his skin. The wound was no longer bleeding and it seemed that he did not need to wear bandages for much longer.

Even so, she took a cloth from a nearby self and drenched it with a warm bowl of water she had brought in when she walked in and carefully washed the scab that had formed. She didn't want an infection forming from this so she disinfected and wrapped him again.

While she did this, Sonic watched her with confusion with how delicately she treated him. No one had ever been so kind to him other than his mother so he felt sudden shyness overwhelm him as he looked away. These people were quite kind and he was very lucky to have found them.

"Here's a cookie for being a good patient," Amy said, getting his attention as she took out a wrapped chocolate chip form her skirt pocket and holding it out to him.

Sonic sniffed it briefly and took it in his hands, inspecting it curiously as he flipped it around. He found it strange. He had always seen these baked goods through window shops and could even smell it from homes but he had never really known what they were or what they were called until now. Not only that but he also found it odd that she was being kind to him.

He had considered the whole situation earlier and now that he was feeling better he was having difficulty accepting the possibility of strangers aiding him. He had always been used to being treated differently by Normals so he found it strange for them to be so kind to him. Especially this pink maiden, who he had remembered meeting in the kitchen, and was certain looking back now that she looked nothing but pleased when she first met him.

He eyed the pink maiden wearily. "Go on," Amy instructed with a warm smile that added to his confliction but he followed her orders and nibbled on the cookie only for his eyes to light up at the taste.

A satisfactory crunch lingered by his ears as they entered his mouth, only to crumble and melt on the inside, so deliciously tasty that his taste buds tingled. Indescribable pleasure pulsed through him. They were an Angel's creation. They were incredible.

Amy watched him sympathetically as he hurried and swallowed the cookie. He ate like a wild animal like he was but he didn't seem so dangerous. Looking closely now, he seemed quite young, probably twenty two or twenty three at most, not far from her age of twenty. He had even leaned his head to hers for what she assumed was for her to pet him and she did hesitantly and quite unsure.

"Thank you!" He said happily, shocking the pink hedgehog that he was able to actually speak.

She smiled. "You're very welcome."

She gave a weary smile as she pulled her hand out of his dirt filled quills."Maybe it's time you took a bath."

—•—

Amy ran the tub full of water and tested it warmth with her fingertips. Content with the temperature she turned and smiled at the azure hedgehog who stood by the doorway looking uneasy as his eyes wildly observed the strange room. Never had he seen a bathroom before.

Her smile softened and she coughed to get his attention. It worked. In an instant his eyes were on hers and he tilted his head at her expectantly. "Your bath is ready." She said simply, gesturing to the tub.

Sonic shifted his eyes to the tub and he looked at it with utter curiosity. Unsure what she expected him to do. He dipped his hand in it and turned to look at her as he ran his hand in the water.

"You're supposed to get inside of it and clean yourself up." She explained, motioning him to enter the tub. He looked uneasy but with another nod from her in encouragement he raised his foot to get into the tub, stopping midway when he heard her giggle.

Amy held a hand to her lips, hiding the tint of a smile. "You have to take off the jacket then go in and wash up."

In seconds, Sonic dropped the dirty jacket to the floor and with that he was completely exposed to the pink hedgehog. Luckily, he entered the water immediately. However, Amy was already undergoing sudden shock.

The young beauty's cheeks flushed pink as she yanked her hands over her face to shield herself from the sight. It was the first time she had seen a nude male body that was not her husbands so she couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Sonic on the other hand seemed completely indifferent. Not that she could blame him. Feral were known to prowl in the nude. They didn't believe in clothing and simply wore their birthday suits.

"Here is some shampoo for you to wash up," Amy said, grabbing the toiletries from the side of the tub and trying to avoid eye contact. "Use them to wash up."

"How?" Sonic asked, holding out the shampoo cofusely and with a tilted head.

That's right. Ferals didn't take baths so th cobalt hedgehog would have no idea how to take one. Amy gave a sigh as she went behind him and took out some shampoo onto her hand.

"No worries," she said with a smile. "I'll help you.

After a while, Amy was glad that she made bubbles foam in the water since it covered his member but she was also surprised how easily entertained the young male was overall. He had been playing with the bubbles for almost ten minute straight now as she removed the shampoo off of his body. It was actually quite adorable to her seeing him act this way.

Amy paused as she ran her fingers through his soft quills, noticing the scratches and scars that were hidden between his fur. A tight frown spread across her lips as she traced the outline of the scars in wonderment. It was evident that Sonic had fought many times before.

Could it be possible that Ferals were really dangerous like she had always thought? A shiver passed through her as she felt a familiar tickle of fear overwhelm her body. The Feral must of been very violent for it to be so marked and scarred.

"Madame Robotnik?" Sonic's voice echoed in the room, breaking her away from her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry," Amy said, shaking her head and drying her hands with a nearby hand towel. "I was spacing out. I'm sure you can do the rest, right? I'll leave you the towels right out the door and a new pair of clothes."

He nodded, quills shagging over his face messily as he watched the pink maiden leave the room.

—•—

Amy gave a low sigh as she sat on her living room couch deep in thought. So far she had been proven wrong with all her assumptions but she still couldn't help but feel doubt. She wasn't sure if she should trust the Feral but he seemed so innocent. If anything, he resembled a lost puppy by how he acted constantly. It sort of made her want to protect him since he seemed so lost. Maybe in a way it was her motherly instincts kicking in. She frowned.

Motherly instincts.

How would she know anything about that?

A slight pout formed around her lips. That was the one thing she had always dreamt to have as a young girl so when she was married off to Shadow everyone expected her to bear children by fifteen like all the other girls her age but here she was twenty years old with no child.

The laughing stock of the whole town that criticized her role as a women. It had taken a toll on her and her marriage and even after countless tries with Shadow nothing worked and it seemed like their marriage was even completely loveless.

Then again, from the start it was an arranged marriage, but since she had often dreamt of becoming a bride she was quite happy to get married. Also since Shadow was the heartthrob of the whole town she was considered quite lucky when she was to marry him and many girls even were quite envious.

Now they all considered her a burden to Shadow for not conceiving him a child.

It's not like it was her fault though.

She would be more than glad to give him one and welcome motherhood if it was in her control. If only things were different. She shut her eyes for a moment until a sound in the house interrupted her thoughts.

The creaking of the wooden steps caught her attention as her eyes drifted to the young male coming down the stairs with water drops still dripping down his body. Not to mention that his quills were not in his face but styled nicely and he looked clean. Though this time he was half dressed, shoes and pants but no shirt which drew the young maiden's attention subconsciously.

Amy gaped openly as she observed his sharp jaw, chin, and cheekbones. On either side of his straight nose were two blazing emerald eyes. His muscled back was bare. She couldn't see his chest. Part of her wished she could. The other very small part said she should get ahold of herself.

She let out a shaky sigh.

He didn't even look Feral at all anymore.

When he had bathing, due to the bubbles and her being behind him, she had been unable to really look him over. Especially since he was still covered in dirt and blood when she had left him in the bath. Her cheeks flushed, she had ran her hands over that body only a few minutes ago.

She slapped her cheeks to get rid of such thoughts and watched the cobalt hedgehog step down the stairs unsurely as he put on the white collar shirt. He looked quite handsome. Ordinary. Were all Ferals this normal looking?

"Madam Robotnik?" Sonic's gravelly voice echoed as her eyes turned to him once more struggling with a fabric.

She giggled, a soft smile forming on her lips as she watched him try to button up the leftover buttons of his shirt with much fail. He really did resemble a child. It made her want to protect him. "How?" Sonic asked, making the pink maiden wonder if he only knew a few words as he held out the collar shirt she had left him. He really knew nothing about clothes. She smiled heartily.

"Here let me help you." Amy offered as she helped him place the collar shirt on him with blushing cheeks, accidentally feeling his muscles through the fabric but shaking herself out of it.

"Shadow, my husband, should be back by this afternoon. What should we do until then?" Amy wondered as she helped him instead and looked up at him expectantly.

"Um…" Sonic began when his stomach spoke for him instead and a hungry growl echoed in the room.

Amy broke out into giggles as she placed a delicate hand over her lips, watching him get flustered over by magus stomach as he held it with slight flushed cheeks. "Oh, my!" Amy said, slamming the bottom of her fist to her palm. "Actually why don't you give me a hand with something?"

Sonic blinked.

—•—

Shadow's heavy boots slapped across the pavement as he made his way to the shack. He had not expected to have taken so long in town and it was almost dark. He only hoped his wife would not be too angry with him leaving her alone so long with the Feral. Though it was not like the cobalt hedgehog would do anything since he slept constantly. Or so, that was what he had first thought before he entered the empty shed.

The Feral was gone so that only meant one thing.

A scream echoed in the wind which only meant one thing.

His wife was right. He shouldn't have entrusted a Feral into his home. Shadow was quick to sprint out of the shed and make his way up the steps of his home. His wife was in danger and it was all his fault. He only wished she would be alright as he got ready to slam the door open.

He paused, his hand hovering on the doorknob as he heard the voices inside with confusion.

It sounded like… giggling?

Much to Shadow's shock, he walked into the kitchen only to be greeted by the two hedgehogs enjoying their company with one another as Amy was giggling as she taught Sonic how to broom. The ebony hedgehog's eyes drifted to the floor. Broken glass?

Shadow coughed, capturing their attention.

"Shadow, darling, you're home!" Amy said uncharastically happy as she took out a tray from a cabinet. She usually was so grim, or she had been for a while now. So this was… different.

"I heard a scream…" Shadow trailed off, observing the two with scrutiny.

"Oh, don't worry about that, honey." Amy said, waving him off as she picked up the tray of broken glass. "Sonic just dropped a plate and I got surprised."

Shadow eyes drifted to the Feral and he almost didn't recognize the cobalt hedgehog who looked much more cleaner now and sharp. He looked like a complete different individual. It had even taken him aback to see him looking so well… normal!

Amy seemed to notice his confusion as she spoke up; "I gave him some of your old clothes that you don't wear anymore," Amy explained as she cut a few carrots and tilted her head over at Sonic who was helping her mix the pot of soup on the stove.

Shadow, although still quite astonished, nodded as he sat at the table and watched the pair of hedgehogs cook away. It smelled quite nice but he had to admit he did not expect the two to get along. Especially for her to allow the Feral to touch their food. Perhaps this was a bit of hope for them.

"Alright," Amy said sweetly as she finished mixing her ingredients and putting the broth into bowls. "It's ready so you can go sit down, Sonic." She instructed after recalling his name when they had officially introduced each other earlier.

Amy bit her tongue in contemplation, finding it odd for Sonic to be eating on the floor. Although he was a Feral, when he was bathed and dressed in Shadow's clothing, it was rather difficult to distinguish him from being a Feral or Normal.

The moment Sonic sat on the floor by the dinner table he was served an enormous platter of food. Rice, meat, piles of vegetables. A tureen of fruit sits in ice to keep it chilled. There's an nice glass of orange juice. The rich aroma of the dish wafting down and beckoning him.

Amy smiled at him as she set her own plate of food in front of herself and her husband as she stole a glance at Sonic's shocked expression. She watched him sympathetically as he hurried and swallowed the food. He ate like a wild animal like he was but he didn't seem so dangerous. She took this moment to observe him.

"Thank you!" He said happily, making this the first thanks she had gotten over cooking for someone.

She smiled. "You're very welcome."

As they all ate in silence, Amy couldn't help but feel rather at ease. Like a void was filling into her home. As if it seemed more vibrant and full of energy. Almost like she had a purpose now.

It was… something different.

* * *

 **Here's some SonAmy fluff for you all :) What do You guys think of Amy seeing Sonic as a kid? Or do y'all think she's confusing it for attraction? Who knows! Also about what you guys think about the whole mother thing!**

 **CHAPTERS WILL BE BASED ON REVIEWS**

 **PS checkout "Fever Pitch" by Nzul if you're into Amy Rose disguising herself as a guy and sneaking into a boys academy where there's SonAmyShad!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Title:** She Is Kind

 **AN:** Hello, everyone! It sure has been a while but I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Sonic slumped against the shed wall, his brows creased and face tense. When Amy leaned her shoulder against him, fingertips tracing the words in the picture book, he read outloud,"Ri-mem-ber the... l...light!"

"You're doing well, Sonic!" Amy said sweetly as she clapped her hands together and smiled proudly.

"Thank you!" He gleamed happily.

"Where did you learn to speak though?" Amy wondered as she placed a loose quill behind her ear and looked over at him.

"My mama taught me," Sonic explained nonchalantly as he gazed at the pictures within the book in glee and amusement. "She learned from Jules."

Amy blinked, head tilted. "Jules?" She asked curiously.

Sonic's gaze did not move from the book, though he kept his tone light. "Yeah, he was some lost boy she met in the forest when she was little. She lead him out but he kept visiting her after that for years until one day he just went away. That's what mama told me."

The pink maiden watched the cobalt hedgehog with genuine curiosity. His mother had been taught the basics of language by a Normal? That itself seemed dangerous and beyond illegal. Though she couldn't say much about that since here she was teaching a Feral how to read a children's book. Her heart fluttered. She never imagined she would be able to use it ever in her life after not bearing a child within a year in her marriage. Though, she had always hoped to use it when she first saw it at a bookstore when she was only six years of age.

The pages were full of vibrant colors and told the story of Beauty and the Beast. The beautiful girl who fell in love with a prince who was cursed to be turned into a ferocious beast instead of the heartthrob of her village. Thus the journey of love and hurt was expressed and Amy found it absolutely beautiful and romantic.

She only hoped to be able to share it with her child.

And even though she had no children, Sonic was almost like a child in a sense with how excitedly he seemed about it. It made her feel happy. It was like he was some big baby.

Though he physically looked much older than a child so it made the pink maiden wonder around what age he might be. Possibly late teens or young adulthood perhaps but she found that odd if it was true. He acted so innocent and full of youth that it was hard to see him as a full grown man of that was the case.

The pink maiden placed a pointed finger on her lip. "How old are you, Sonic?" She asked.

Sonic paused, counting with his hands unsurely until he smiled. "Twenty two." He announced, holding up the peace symbol with one hand and his index finger with the other. Not exactly how you were supposed to count but he really tried to pretend he knew how to count with his hands. It was amusing yet Amy didn't have time to giggle at the proclamation.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Our ages aren't to far off! I'll be twenty one soon. My birthday is in a few days actually." Amy admitted with a small smile. "In three days to be exact."

"Whoa, will you make a grand celebration?" Sonic beamed as he wagged his tail excitedly. "I hear that's what Normals do!"

"Your mother sure taught you a lot." Amy giggled. "No wonder you were so open when meeting us even though we're Normals."

"No, she told me never to open myself up to any outsiders or I would be alone." Sonic said cringefully as he calmed himself and tapped him chin. "It makes no sense, huh? I mean if I open myself up then how can I possibly be alone? Besides, I know now that isn't true. Mr. And Mrs. Robotnik are very kind mobians!"

Amy paused, then asked, "Where is your mother now?"

"A magical place!" He said with a grin.

"Is that so?" Amy giggled, humoring him as he grinned. "And where might that be?"

He held a sad smile on his lips. "Heaven." He admitted.

Amy's eyes saddened and she immediately regretted asking. "Oh, I'm so sorry... I didn't... "

"Its fine though because one day I'll be able to see her again." Sonic said as he shut the picture book and forced a smile on his face. "I was actually kind of hoping I would see her if I would of actually bled out."

"Don't talk like that!" Amy snapped suddenly, making Sonic jump in surprise. "It's never too late to be happy!" She turned him around to face her. "Stuff your eyes with wonder," she said, "live as if you'd drop dead in ten seconds. See the world. It's more fantastic than you believe. Ask no guarantees, ask for no security, there never was such an animal."

Sonic blushed as the female held his face delicately and caressed his cheek as he took in her words. Her eyes were filled with a kindness that seemed so innocent and geniuine so endless: as big as the sea. It set him aright and made him happy. Her hands lapsed with him holding them for a second and squeezing kindly.

"Rose, can you make us something to eat?" A deep voice interrupted as the shed door was pushed open and Shadow walked in and caused the pink hedgehog to pull away from Sonic in surprise. The cobalt hedgehog himself already missing her touch as he placed his own hand on over his other where she had just had hers. He had never felt anyone show so much care to him other than his mother.

Amy on the other hand didn't seem to notice as she raised herself from the ground and patted her skit from any dirt. "Sure thing, honey." She replied simply and turned back to Sonic and poked his nose with a bright smile. "Remember what I said, okay?"

The cobalt hedgehog blushed deeper but nodded. She had left him breathless as she walked away gracefully and greeted her husband. He couldn't help the flutter in his heart as she sent him a final smile his way and waved goodbye and he waved back almost mesmerized.

However, when he was met with Shadow's cold gaze he froze as he walked over to him. Sonic watched him curiously as the older male towered over him with an unreadable expression on his face. He seemed very intimidating. The cobalt hedgehog had even crounched over more at his mere presence. He was accepting him as his alpha though Shadow knew none of this by the younger male's genture and simply nodded toward Sonic's wrapping.

"How is your wound now?" Shadow asked, voice laced with no emotion.

"Better..." Sonic admitted unsurely as the ebony hedgehog grabbed a few farming materials from the corner of the room where they were hanged up against the wall.

Shadow threw him a shovel which Sonic clumsy caught. "Then I think it's time you start paying off your debt."

—•—

Dirt flew across the ground as Sonic dug up the dirt from underneath his feet as Shadow had instructed him and wiped the sweat off his forehead. The two males had been working for almost eight hours straight since the early morning and his muscles were beginning to strain as he continued to work.

He was surprised to be so tired since he usually had more stamina but he blamed his wound. Even though he was practically cured, spending so many days asleep and feeling weak made him less active. He felt less energy and more tired though he was surprisingly still catching up to Shadow.

The ebony hedgehog was very hardworking, Sonic had noted.

Even so, it made Sonic wonder how the other male was able to work this way all on his own everyday. It seemed so tiring. He was glad however when he heared a wise coming from the house.

The pink maiden stood by the patio with a flask and two cups in hand. "Lemonade for the hard work, boys!" Amy said happily as she waved them over.

The cobalt hedgehog was already wagging his tail in delight despite not knowing what "Lemonade" was and turned to Shadow expectantly. The cobalt hedgehog nodded to him as they dropped their shovels and made their way over the pink hedgehog who served them their cold drinks.

Sonic sipped on his drink and couldn't help but grin cutely at the sweetness.

It was the first time he had ever sipped such a thing.

The pink maiden made amazing foods and drinks he had never seen before!

Sonic stole a glance at the pink maiden wiping her husbands face with a cloth and couldn't help but admire her being once more.

She had a kind of understated beauty, perhaps it was because she was so disarmingly unaware of her prettiness. Her pale skin was completely flawless. She was all about simplicity, making things easy, helping those around her to relax and be happy with what they have. Perhaps that is why her skin glowed so, it was her inner beauty that lit her eyes and softened her features. When she smiled and laughed you couldn't help but smile along too, even if it was just on the inside. To be in her company was to feel that you too were someone, that you had been warmed in summer rays regardless of the season.

That's how he noted that she is a kind an gentle woman.

—•—

Delicate fingers gathered the pink quills of her head and braided them for bed. The pink maiden gazed at her reflection in the mirror as she did this and smiled as she admired her work. Her hand ran itself over her face but stopped short as she stared at the wrinkles under her eyes.

Her eyes ran over the rest of herself as gripped her waist through her bed gown gave a sigh. It was now becoming evident to her that her body had changed so much over the years. She was aging and she wondered if her husband still found her attractive.

It had been a while since they had last tried for a child afterall.

Oddly enough, she felt like she was able to live out her motherly instincts even the slightest bit with Sonic around. He seemed so lost and alone without her help. It made her giggle at the way he act d like a hopes puppy at times.

She seemed to have been spending a lot of time with him the last few days with him helping her around the house and her teaching him everyday chores and whatnot.

It even seemed like he was getting better at constructing sentences after speaking so much with one another. She noted his replies before were very simple and short. Now he spoke so much!

It felt like such a long time ago since she had spoken with someone so much.

Amy was known to be very talkative through the village and when she first got married with Shadow she remembered she always talked about how their future would be like. All the children they would have and how their farm would grow. And even though Shadow never really spoke much, he would always nod and agree with a hint of smile.

Looking back now, it had been so long ago since she had seen him so happy.

Now he always seemed distant and they never spoke about that again.

She only wondered what her husband was thinking half the time.

She bit her lip and frowned as she gazed out towards the open door to the left of their bedroom. "Shadow, honey, are you coming to bed?" Amy called out from within their bedroom as he leaned against the rail of their balcony.

"Give me a moment." Shadow replied simply as he watched the moonlight and stars sparkle in the night sky in deep thought.

He felt less tired today than others with the help of Sonic's assistance.

In a way he was thankful to have been able to get help from the Feral.

Working on the farm on his own was beginning to take a toll on him and he often ended up working past sundown. Today was the first time since Amy's father died that he was able to finish working the farm so early and that was almost seven years ago.

Shadow was only thankful that his wife seemed more livelier than usual.

He had taken note how Amy's mood had changed and how she treated the Feral almost like a child.

The knotting in began as he shut his eyes tightly in despair.

It made him feel guilty that she was not able to show her motherly skills to a real child of their own. He hated living like this. He only hopped he would be able to make things change.

* * *

 **If I get at least six reviews by the end of this Thursday then I will upload the following Chapter by Midnight (If not I will update until Monday or later depending on reviews).**

 **And for the people who are curious about when the actual "deal" occurs let me just inform you that it will happen soon but I don't like to rush things. I prefer a bit of character development. But let me know what you think of the developments so far!**

 **Also is there anyone willing to edit and give me feedback on future chapter before their posted?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Title:** The Little Girl/ Perfect

 **AN:** Behold a Shadow chapter! (I hope this lets you guys understand where he's coming from).

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"I'm heading to town." Announced Shadow as he set his foot on the edge of the table as he tied the laces of his boots. It was around noon and he had just finished working on the crops for the Summer along side Sonic who had been assisting him with fertilizing the soil. By now the younger hedgehog has ran off do Chaos knows what.

He didn't care what exactly but he was actually glad the younger hedgehog had helped him. Working on the farm alone was rather time consuming and this was the first time he had finished early. Having a helping hand was quite well... convient.

Amy entered the room then and Shadow quickly took notice the slight smile she had on her face. She rarely smiled much at all so this was quite odd. "Why are you smiling?" Shadow asked his wife who stood holding a pot of coffee with a wide smile.

Her smile replaced itself with a frown. "Nothing." Amy said dryly as she handed him a single cup and walked away from him in what seemed like anger. Shadow himself was not sure why. Had he missed something? He wasn't sure and brushed it off.

—•—

Shadow exited the plant nursery with new crop sees to begin planting. He was thinking about planting strawberries this season. They were his wife's favorite afterall but much time consuming to grow in a field on his own. Though now that he had Sonic to asssit him maybe he could begin growing them again.

Anything to make her smile again, he thought as he shoved the small bag in his pocket when he felt a smack on his leg which made him blink down at what had hit him.

A small rabbit sat on the ground rubbing her nose with a small pout on her lips as if she was about ready to cry. She was rather cute. So tiny as well.

"Careful," Shadow warned as he kneeled down to help pick up the small girl who looked qup at him almost dazed. The little girl's big round eyes glistened in awe as the handsome male helped her to feet. She was indeed captivated.

"Cream!" Yelled out an older female rabbit that came rushing down the sidewalk and Shadow was caught by surprise that it was none other than Vanilla Rabbit who he had not seen in many years. He didn't even know she had given birth to a child. She too had struggled with conceiving one.

"Shadow Robotnik! I haven't seen you since you married into the Rose family." Vanilla said with a gentle look in her eye. "My, you've grown up so much!"

"I thought you had moved away with your husband." Shadow said nonchalantly.

Her face dropped a bit. "I had to move back home after he died from bronchitis..."

"Forgive me for asking." Shadow said with a frown as he bowed.

"It's fine. He did leave me with a piece of himself that helps me out a lot at home," Vanilla explained with a proud smile. "I run a bakery you see so when you have a little one around they tend to help you out a lot. It's a nice feeling. Especially since she will be taking over the bakery in four years when she marries."

"She's still quite young..." Shadow said with a scrutining look at the little rabbit sucking her thumb. Four years did not seem that far. She was so tiny.

"Oh, no!" Vanilla said with a wave of her hand. "She's almost nine years old you see. I had her when I was eighteen so quite old." Vanilla said with a smile, not realizing that her words tore through his heart. "What about you, Mister Robotnik?" She asked with a tilted head.

"I don't have any." Shadow concluded plainly as he stood, dusting off the dirt from his knees. Instantly regretting the conversation. This was the last thing he needed on his mind.

"Oh, my!" Vanilla said quite shocked as she clasped a hand over her mouth. "What will happen to your farm if you don't obtain a heir? Hasn't the Rose Farm been passed along for fifty generations?"

"Yes." Shadow remained a stoic expression but inside he felt his heart bleeding out.

"That's just horrible," Vanilla said sadly as she shook her head. "Amy's mother also struggled having a child for years. I believe she had Amy at age twenty one so don't loose hope! Maybe you should try giving your wife some yams, berries, and oysters. They are known to be for optimumizing fertility." Vanilla explained as she reached into her basket of groceries and took some out to offer him some. "They really helped me a lot when I was trying!"

"I'll keep it in mind," Shadow replied with a stoic expression as he took the ingredients from the older female. Though he highly doubted these things would work. At the start of their marriage, both hedgehogs used whatever remedies that were offered but none of it worked. By now he knew that she was not the problem.

The rabbit nodded. "Well, I wish you well Mister Robotnik make sure to give your wife the yams especially!" Vanilla said as she waved a farewell at the ebony hedgehog as she began walking away. "It was nice seeing you and you should send Amy a greeting on my behalf!"

Shadow nodded them farewell.

"Bye, bye, scary man!" The young rabbit called out cutely as she waved goodbye at the ebony hedgehog. Shadow's gaze followed the little rabbit as she pranced happily alongside her mother in fits of giggles. He wondered if that is how Amy would be if they were to ever have a child. What would it be like teaching a younger version of himself the ways of life?

He shook those thoughts away as he took a bite of the yam that was given to him and made his way back home. He had the sudden urge to see his wife. Besides, it wasn't like she liked being left alone with the Feral now that he was up and moving.

She still had slight fears.

—•—

Shadow wasn't sure what exactly he expected when he got home but it sure was not the distraught look on his wife's face as she ran down the front door steps hurriedly. "Darling!" She called out to him as the tears dropped down her face.

Shadow held her shoulders in place as his eyes looked guilt ridden. Had the Fetal done something? "Rose, what's wrong?" He asked, his eyes searching all over her body for any sign of wounds once to see none.

"Sonic hasn't come back for about eleven hours now!" Amy said worriedly as she gripped onto his chest. "It's almost midnight. What if something happened to him? Or what if the Officials caught him?"

Shadow froze for a moment as she blankly stared back at her tear jerking face.

She was crying over a Feral?

The idea almost made him laugh—ALMOST—considering it had only been a few weeks ago that she was preaching all over their house how she wanted him gone and out her sight. To have the Feral be turned into the very Officals she was worried about now. It was comical to him, to say the least.

Though as he gazed upon his wife's fearful face he could help but feel guilty for considering even laughing. It was true that his wife had began to see the Feral as a child. He found it odd but he didn't blame her considering that this was the first time in her life that she taught others how to live life.

It made him feel saddened.

"Damn," Shadow cursed as he ran past her and quickly into their home, rummaging through the closet by the front door and taking out his shotgun and running back to his wife. "I'll go find him," Shadow reasured her as he held her face in his hands. "Calm down. There's no need to cry."

Amy nodded meekly as she wiped a teardrop off her cheek and watched him run off into the forest. To be fair, her crying hadn't only just been from Sonic's absence but something else as well. A very large detail about the day that he had forgotten. It pained her heart and she only wished it didn't have to repeat itself this year.

—•—

Branches broke below Sonic's feet as he grinned happily as he pranced down the pathway of dirt of the forest. His fur was a tangled mess. It emphasized how Feral he really was made him look far more dangerous. He on the other hand had no care in the world as he blissfully arranged what he held in his dirt covered hands.

Or at least he was until an all too familiar sound of a clocking shotgun ran in his ears.

The cobalt hedgehog froze like a deer caught in headlights as he found himself once again gazing into the bloody red eyes of Shadow Robotnik just a few feet away from him with a shotgun aimed right at him. He gulped. Fear trickling down his spine.

Shadow scoffed, putting down his shotgun. "Where the hell were you?"

Sonic swallowed, glancing at the shotgun with relief. "Flowers for Madame Robotnik," he explained as he arranged the flowers in a sort of bouquet. "I spent the whole day tying to find some rare green roses for her."

"Why would you do that?" Shadow asked distastefully as he swung the shotgun over his shoulder.

Sonic tilted his head in confused. "Well it is her birthday today, isn't it?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shadow asked before he paused and remembered the date. June 22. He cursed inwardly, he had forgotten her birthday again twice in a row. How could he let that slip past his mind again?

"Well I could have sworn she mentioned it to you last week too at dinner..." Sonic said, trailing off.

"Shut up." Shadow snapped, holding his head in frustration.

How could he forget something this important?

His own wife's birthday for Chaos sake!

What had this been?

The third?

Fourth time he had forgotten?

He had been so caught up lately with his personal thoughts and frustrations that he had always ended up forgetting what days he was living. He just always felt so overwhelmed that he had let his work consume him in an effort to distract himself. And it just had to be on the day that he had finished work early as well.

Had he realized before he could have done something special for his Rose.

"Bloody hell..." Shadow cursed. He truly was the worst husband.

"Here." Sonic offered, shoving the beautiful flowers he had found in Shadow's chest. "Give her these when we get back." The cobalt hedgehog smiled kindly at the older male who stared at him with confusion. "As your part."

—•—

"Rose," Shadow said softly as he entered their bedroom.

The young beauty gave him no answer as she curled to her side, facing away from him, and pulled the covers closer to her body. "I found Sonic." He said gently as he walked over to the bed and sat beside her, nudging her to get up.

The pink hedgehog seemed hesitant but sat up from bed with a sour look on her face. A pout on her lips, arms crossed, and her head facing away from her husband. Clearly she was upset. He couldn't blame her though and he cursed himself inwardly again for forgetting such a significant day.

And so he coughed to get her attention and watched as her eyes shined once she saw what was in his hands. "Here." Shadow said as the flowers entwined between her fingers in utter wonderment.

"Green roses?" Amy said in surprise, an excited smile on her face. "I didn't know green roses even existed!"

"They are very hard to come by apparently..." Shadow said lowly, repeated Sonics earlier words.

Amy's smile beamed. "Is this why you were gone all day?"

Guilt ripped within Shadow's chest at her words.

He wished that was the cause but instead he had been the other half of his day wandering around the market place.

"Yes?" He say slowly.

The beaming in Amy's eyes made Shadow breathless as the pink hedgehog gazed up at him. It was a heartwarming smile. A smile he not witnessed for so many yeats.

Shadow froze in suprise as his wife wrapped her arms around him. It had been a while since she had last shown any affection to him. His gaze lowered and he wrapped his arms around her as well.

He missed it.

"Thank you." Amy said sweetly as she cuddled into her husband's chest. "I thought you had forgotten."

Indead he had...

It made the pit in his stomach grow in size and guilt devour him.

"Shadow..." Amy's soft voice whispered, breaking him from his thoughts. "Would you mind helping me change my bedwear...?" The young beauty asked with flushed cheeks as she looked up at him through her eyelashes.

The ebony hedgehog watched her silently as he caressed her cheek, admiring how beautiful his wife was, how lucky he was to have married someone like her. Someone so perfect. He pulled away with a slight frown. Someone as perfect as her deserved so much more than him.

"I have to take a bath." Shadow said, gently pushing her away.

Amy held out her hand to him as she watche him exit the room.

A sad frown replaced her once smile as she clutched her hand and shut her eyes and hugged her flowers. When the petals met her skin and the wonderful aroma filled her sense of smell she forced herself to smile. It was such a meaningful gift though to her a simple snuggle like they used to have before would have sufficed.

She had a wonderful husband.

—•—

 _He was a horrible husband._ Shadow thought as he undressed himself.

He was tired of making her sad.

He needed to make her happy again.

To see her smile everyday like she always did when they were younger and happily married.

And somehow his memories of Vanilla Rabbit and her child clouded his mind again.

Looking back now, he had never seen her so happy before.

What had changed? He wondered as he let his body be soaked by the water in the tub as it clasped itself around his form, allowing his eyes to shut in deep thought.

 _"...he did leave me with a little piece..."_

Oddly enough a picture appeared within his mind.

How would his wife look with a pregnant belly and him beside her?

He thought made his heart warm up.

His eyes snapped open and he gripped his fists in determination.

Tomorrow he would convince her.

* * *

 **Shadow or Sonic? .***

 **Also what are your thoughts on Shadow and Amy?**

 **NEXT CHAPTER IS COMPLETE BUT WILL BE UPDATED BASED ON REVIEWS.**

 **(Could even upload within 2 days).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Title:** The Unorthadox Deal

 **AN:** As promised, here it is!

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

The meadow was a riot of colour. The burnt orange Butterfly Weed stood tall amongst the grasses and the prairie. The Prairie Blazingstar stood like tall purple bushy cat-tails. Near the edges of the lazy river grew the blue-violet Wild Irises, tall and proud. It was a place she could go with her sketching pad and draw until the light drained from the sky.

Although a daily visit for her when she was alone, Amy had found it odd yet rather soothing that Shadow had accompanied her to the meadow. It had been years since they had came here together and it was a nice nostalgia. She remembered when they had first gotten married how he would often let her sketch him in the meadow.

A tiny smile formed on her lips as she glanced over at him leaning against a rock with his eyes shut and arms crossed. It was the exact same position she had often drawn him in.

Though her heart felt warmth at the sight of the grand tree that stood proudly between the beautiful meadow. It lifted his branches to the sky as if its very presence was enough to beat back the darkness and command the daylight to fall on its papery leaves. Its bark shone like the right kind of gold, the sort that inspires the mind to heady heights of imagination, opening doors to fantastical kingdoms.

"I missed this." Amy said, running her hand on the trunk of the tree with a soft smile on her lips. "This is where you first proposed to me, do you remember."

"Hn," came Shadow's reply as he watched her prance around happily.

How could he ever forget that day?

He was so nervous that it felt like his heart rate was quickly surpassing the rhythmic beat coming from inside.

And when she said 'yes' he almost felt like everything around him turned brighter. He had let unfamiliar happiness soak right into his bones. He wanted the feeling to still be there when he was old. Shadow closed his eyes and savoured the moment once more, but he could also reflect it in his memories. When they were young and intense everything is felt so keenly.

How he wished he could go back those good old days and give her everything he had promised.

Shadow took in a breath and tightened his hands.

He was going to give her everything starting now.

"Rose," Shadow began as he held her back by her wrist and gave her a serious look. "We need to talk."

Amy looked up at him wearily. "Talk? About what?"

"You bearing that Feral's child."

Within seconds, Amy's face fumed before Shadow but he kept his stoic expression. This was the fastest he had seen her demeanor change. A whole new record but he couldn't blame her for it.

She yanked away from him. "We've already discussed this and my answer stands the same."

"I thought he was growing on you."

She glared. "Just because I have empathy for an injured creature that does not mean I want him to bed me."

"That's not what I meant," Shadow hissed, "don't you want to be a mother?"

Amy sucked in a breath and held back her tears.

She really hated when he used that against her knowing full well that it was not her fault. Why did he constantly have to make it sound like it was her fault? Especially when he knew how badly she wanted to make him a father and make him happy.

Just not like this.

"Yes, I do but by husband not some Feral." Amy said breathlessly as she dropped to the ground and leaned into her hands in anguish.

"You know I can't give you that, Rose." Shadow said softly as kneeled before her and held her face, leaning against her forehead, shocking the pink hedgehog with the sudden affection. "As much as I wish I could…"

Amy's eyes filled with tears as she let tears fall out effortlessly and she wrapped her arms around her husband. She could hear the agony in his tone and she really wished things could be different. She wanted to make him a father but just not this way.

Shadow himself seemed to be holding back his own emotions as he held her against her chest so she could not see his fallen face. He really wanted nothing more but make her happy and being her motherhood. He hated hearing the town speak badly about her when it was all her fault and he knew she would get lonely in the farm.

This was his chance at making her happy again.

He always saw how she would gaze and play with children when they used to go grocery shopping in the marketplace. How she would gaze and talk about wanting to be a happy family when they were first married. And he would promise her to make her a mother one day.

Now eight years had passed and the oldest couple without children and with critics all around. That was how her depression came. The last time he saw her genuinely smile in happiness had been five years ago. And although he knew this was a wild idea, it was the only chance they had to be given a chance at a family.

Shadow pulled her closer. "No one will find out the truth."

"But he'd be born a feral..." Amy whispered against his chest as she sniffled. "what if he goes wild?"

He caressed her back. "Not if we raise him right."

She bit her lip. "What if he gives me some Feral disease?"

Shadow lay his head on top of hers and gave a sigh. "We would of noticed if he had something by now, don't you think?"

"I don't know..." Amy whimpered softly as she shut her eyes tightly to stop her tears, "I gave myself to you and you only so it feels like I would be betraying you…"

"Don't see it as anything else but a deal," Shadow said with a stoic expression as he pulled away from her, turning his back to her. "There would be no love involved."

Amy held her hand out to him wearily but bought it back to her lap with an anguished look. She wanted his comfort. Instead she wiped her own tears away and held her head.

She often wondered if there was even any love involved in theirs since she had felt a void in their relationship for years. This was her chance though. She wanted to make their relationship happy again.

"Alright…" Amy said slowly. "I'll do it… for you...for us."

 **—•—**

Sonic grinned as he found a bunch of remaining chaos with the scent he took from Shadow's farm. They all had hidden deep within the woods near a small pond with flowers booming around themselves. The cobalt hedgehog grinned wider as he pushed himself out of a bush and jumped to the group of playing chaos.

Shadow followed the cobalt hedgehog from behind as he pushed himself from the same bushes and entered the clearing. He was glad he had found the remaining chaos but his mind was elsewhere. He he sat himself by a nearby fallen trunk as he removed set his shotgun down on his lap.

His is wife had agreed but he question remained.

He needed to get the Feral to agree with the whole ordeal.

Shadow gripped his hand on the shotgun and shut his eyes tightly. This was harder than he had expected. He couldn't believe he was going this far to ask another male to bed his wife. Though this was essentially to his future life with his wife and for her happiness.

The ebony hedgehog frowned but shook his head as he held it while looking down at the dirt. There was no room to doubt. With an intake of breath, he said, "We need son and heir for the farm."

Sonic blinked but smiled. "I'm sure you will bare a pup with your mate when season comes," he encouraged as he picked up a purple chao and tickled it behind its ear. "I know most Normals just mate whenever but when season comes is when she's most fertile and will most likely be able to become pregnant."

Shadow was silent for a moment as he watched the young hedgehog play with the chao and crossed his arms as he turned to watch the starry sky. "Her fertility is not the problem," he began, trying to find the right words to declare his proposal. "I am the one who cannot help conceive a child."

Sonic froze on the spot just as he was going to pet the chao on the head and looked up to meet Shadow's cold gaze, unsure of what he meant by telling him this. He knew that some males were infertile, something no man wanted to be, and he felt sympathetic towards him. Shadow always seemed to give this machismo sort of aura about himself so knowing he was unable to conceive a child was something ultimately devastating for a man. For Ferals that was the main goal in life: bearing a child and producing a family to follow in your steps.

"What will happen to your farm?"

Shadow closed his eyes shut and turned to the ground for a moment before reopening them and staring at Sonic straight in the eye and saying, "that is where I need your help."

"You want me to _mate_ with your **mate**?" Sonic asked, not believing what the other hedgehog was proposing him to do.

Ferals mate with their mate for a lifetime or when one dies. It was an unwritten law to all, and mating with those who were not your mate was something shameful and something no one had ever done. It was in their instincts. How could he go against his own instincts? Better yet, how could Shadow be willing to share his mate with another male?

"Don't think of this as mating." Shadow snapped, glaring down at the younger male who lowered his head. "It's just a deal."

Sonic was silent.

It felt like he was dreaming but it felt so wrong.

He gulped. "I don't know, Mister Robotnik..."

"Please, consider it." Shadow said softly, grasping his shoulder and suprising the cobalt hedgehog in the process when he met the older male's anguished face.

Oddly enough it rugged at Sonic's heartstring and he couldn't help but feel sadness overwhelm him. To go this far and ask him for such a thing... his own alpha. That couldn't be right. It made his mind a mess to even think about it.

"I'll..." Sonic began flimsily, rubbing his nose and looking away. "I wil think about it."

Shadow nodded.

—•—

Sonic lay against the hay in the shed, gazing at the sky deep in thought. Shadow's earlier compromise filling his thoughts.

It all seemed surreal.

If he denied the ebony hedgehog his request what would happen to him? Sonic furrowed his brows in thought as he contemplated things over. Would Shadow turn him into the Officials if he didn't comply with his request?

He shivered at the thought.

It couldn't be true. Shadow was not that type of mobian. He was a kind and prideful man with the best intention of helping a Feral like himself. A man with a kind heart. Right...?

Of course he was.

Shadow had allowed him to stay in his home despite it being illegal.

He should be grateful and repay him anyway he possibly could... but by bedding his wife?

His cheeks shaded to pink as he thought about it and he slapped his hands over his eyes. He shouldn't be thinking such things about Miss Amy. She was so kind and gentle to him. He couldn't do something to someone as pure hearted as her especially since she was the mate of the alpha... right?

 _Do it for survival._ A gravely voice whispered within Sonic's mind.

Sonic's eyes snapped open in the dark to reveal a green glow around elliptical pupils

 _You may take the alpha's spot as leader if you mate with his mate._

These thoughts clouded the back of his mind in haziness that Sonic was forced to shut his eyes once more in irritation. He didn't wasn't to listen to his instincts. That was the reason he was hated so much and they brought him nothing but problems in life. That was when his mother 's final words rang in his head;

 _"You must never let to your inner instincts control you or else you will go complete Feral." A light blue hedgehog said as she lay in a den and lifted her trembling hand to Sonic's small cheek."Promise me you will learn to control them, my son."_

The cobalt hedgehog opened his eyes once more and his pupils had displayed back to normal and simply displayed his beautiful green eyes. Though this time they held a fierce look within. It was determination and strong confidence. He would not allow his instincts to overpower him and was going to control them.

—•—

The night was silent as the moon reflected into the living room. Shadow sat on his wing chair silently with a book in hand, his eyes focused precisely on the pages on the book.

The wooden floor outside his front door on the patio creaked. He didn't bother looking up even when the knob turned and heavy steps walked into his home and towards his way, stopping in front of him.

A heavy silence loomed between the two individuals. There was a loud cough from the one standing. Shadow paused.

"Yes?" Shadow wondered our loud as he flipped a page in his book, looking up at him.

Sonic took in a breath, looking confident yet serious as he said, "I have my answer."

—•—

Amy lay in bed gazing at the ceiling in deep thought as she waited for her husband to return. Thoughts about his proposition running through her mind.

A few tears dripped down her face as she shut her eyes tightly. How could it be possible that her husband wanted her to conceive a child with another male—a Feral!

She never thought she would ever give herself to anyone else but her husband. Having lost her virginity to her husband meant a lot to her and she didn't want to be with anyone else sexually. Having a monogamous relationship meant everything to her as a belief. This was going completely against that!

With desperate hands she wiped her tears away before he could see and sat up on her bed as Shadow walked into the room, removing his clothes and getting ready to change into his bed wear. She bit her lip, glancing down at her hands, "What did he say?"

Shadow met her eyes. He took in a shaky breath and said,"He'll do it."

* * *

 **I was honestly planning on uploading this 2 days after the last chapter but I had some real hectic issues at school with an instructor that I had to report due to him denying me access to his class but giving others before me approval and it was all a mess and quite stressful to the point of making me cry but luckily it got resolved!**

 **As for the next chapter :) it is finished and ready to be uploaded upon sufficient reviews. (It'll be quite M though XP)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Title:** Consumption

 **AN:** Please read while listening to "Landfill" by Daughter if you will :)

 _SKIP_ _THIS_ _CHAPTER_ _IF_ _YOU_ _ARE_ _NOT_ _COMFORTABLE_ _WITH_ **_M_** _**EXPLICITNESS**_.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

The room held a heavy silence that settled over them, thicker then the uneasy tension in the atmosphere. Amy's unsettled eyes glanced unceremoniously around and tried to avoid making eye contact with the cobalt hedgehog who appeared to be doing the same thing as she was as Shadow stood by the bedroom door.

"I'll wait outside," Shadow emitted lowly as he glanced between both hedgehogs sitting awkwardly back-to-back. "When you're done, Amy, I need you to cook the dinner."

Amy nodded meekly, not meeting his gaze and Shadow gulped a swallow in hesitation as he reached for the doorknob with sweaty palms and exited the room. _This was for the best of them_ , he remembered as he sat by the bottom of the stairway. He did not want to think of what was to happen inside, but he had to stay close by in case the Feral went well… feral.

Meanwhile inside the room both hedgehogs seemed to shake nervously. The silence still looming around them. It was as if both were too afraid to move.

Amy made the first move as she turned his way and pulled him by the shoulder to make him turn as well. Their eyes connect and both hedgehogs held their breath feeling unsure with their eyes reflecting some fear. Even so, Amy could not take back her word no matter what after she had promised her dear husband.

She had to make him happy.

"It's fine." Amy murmured, looking down.

He lowered his eyes at her and with shaking fingers lifted his hands to his collar to unbutton himself and removed the rest of his clothing. Sonic turned and dropped the briefs from around his waist, and Amy got a brief look at the full vision of his na**d body before he put one knee on the bed and lowered himself down to her.

Sonic neared the pink hedgehog in hesitation as she meekly lowered her head at his presence and sunk her shoulders, trembling. He wasn't sure he could go through this with her fearing him, but he had to for the sake of survival. That didn't mean he would rape her however–no, he had to relax her for this to occur.

He reached for her face delicately and caressed her face, oozing her precedence with tenderness as he kissed her forehead. "Don't be scared…" he whispered, pushing her against the mattress earning a small gasp from the women.

Now on top of her Sonic watched her nervous expression with her eyes shut. He had to get aroused, but seeing her so uneasy was making that hard for him and he began pulling away from her. _Maybe he could not go through with this_ , he thought to himself as he shut his eyes tightly. Being turned into the Officials was better than knowing he took a women by force.

"Wait!" Amy reached out to him and grabbed his arm, still not meeting his gaze, but looking at his chest to avoid staring. "I… we need... _ **please**_." She said, gripping tighter and meeting his gaze now, and breathing heavily.

The visual itself of the female staring at him out of breath, and begging for his touch somehow darkened his gaze and sent a wave a pleasure down to his core. He wanted to shove her against the mattress, rip her clothes off and take her how he wanted as he bit her neck and claimed her as—no! Sonic blinked his eyes and looked away, pushing away his primal instincts and shutting his eyes.

 _But you will mate with her_ , his inner instincts cooed, _that will make her yours…_

Sonic's eyes opened in determination and shut away those thoughts from his mind as he remembered his deal with Shadow. Conceive a child with his Rose to provide him with a heir for the farm. That was all that this was, nothing more. It was a deal in exchange for protection.

This was not his mate.

"Is this fine?" A soft voice said breaking him away from his inner turmoil and his eyes widen when he saw she had removed her bed-wear and was now in her full undergarments. The blush on her face did not go unnoticed by Sonic, but he was sure he was blushing as red as her now, and he felt himself harden at the sight.

She reached her arms up, indicating that he should lift her undergarment off. He leaned up and took hold of the hem and raised it slowly, sliding it up her arms and over her head and tossing it on the floor next to the bed.

Then he stood up again and watched her eyes as he hooked his pointer fingers in each side of her underwear and dragged them down her legs. Amy looked from his eyes down to his hard, straining c**k and the pulsing in her core seemed to pick up in intensity.

He stood staring down at her, and Amy began to squirm slightly as his eyes raked up and down her body. She had never simply stayed still as someone studied her na**dness, but when he met her eyes and said, "You're beautiful," She relaxed. She noted that his hands were shaking very slightly. "Shadow is very lucky."

Amy blushed deeper, but her eyes widened in surprise as she watched his gaze become sweet and tender, not dirty and creepy. He was looking at her in a way that melted her heart, like a child achieving his glorious dream. This she did not expect nor did she expect becoming all that more shy.

Shadow used to simply undress himself and she'd undress herself and he would admire her with cold eyes until he was ready and then he would bed her and they'd sleep. Nothing of passion. Her husband was a cold man who did not show much of his emotions so it was hard for her to become shy and feel feminine when they were intimate.

Her thoughts were broken when she felt Sonic push himself on top of her once again and sniff the air happily for some odd reason until he eventually smiled contently and place his forehead on hers. Amy looked up to meet his gaze shyly, but he was looking down between them and that was when Amy's breath hitched when she felt him pulling her undergarment to the side and rubbing himself against her folds. Then without even noticing low moan escaped her lips.

They both froze on the spot and Amy covered her mouth with a delicate hand as Sonic watched her with surprised eyes and both were now all that more red. The closeness between them becoming all that more noticeable as he looked down into her eyes. A bashful, content smile sealed his lips and he did the last thing she had ever expected.

He moved his head down to her br**sts and took one nipple into his warm mouth and circled his tongue over it. "Oh, chaos," Amy gasped out, not used to the feeling.

He brought his other hand up and played with one nipple while he sucked and teased the other one with his mouth and his tongue and then switched sides.

Amy moaned and pressed her h*ps up, seeking relief from the aching need between her legs, her cl*t so swollen, she thought she'd probably come the minute he touched it.

Sonic brought one hand down between her legs and dipped his finger into her wetness, bringing some of it up and over her small bundle of nerves as he used his finger to make slow circles on it. Amy gasped and moaned, rolling her h*ps upwards, pressing into his hand, begging for the release that was so close, she could feel the beginnings of it like little sparks of static electricity.

"Oh chaos, oh chaos, oh chaos," Amy chanted, moving her head back and forth. She felt Sonic's c**k jump against her belly and that's all it took to send her over the edge, the orgasm hitting her hard and fast, rolling through her body with delicious slowness as she gasped and moaned through it.

When she opened her eyes, Sonic was looking down at her, that look of awe and tenderness on his face that she couldn't understand. "You can go inside me now," Amy whispered.

He kept looking into her eyes as he moved his hips between her legs and took himself in his hand and guided his c**k to her entrance. He swallowed heavily as Amy brought her knees up and opened her legs wider so that he had easier access.

Their eyes met again and something passed between them–that same indescribable something that Amy had noticed the the moment he called beautiful–only now intensified tenfold.

Amy leaned up on her elbows, and they both watched as he entered her slowly, pushing inside her inch by inch, stretching and filling her. When he paused, Amy looked up at his face, and the look of pure pleasure there was so stark and raw that she could only stare, spell bound. She was putting that look on his face. He throbbed inside her and then with one thrust, pushed fully into her. Amy fell back, moaning softly and he started to move in and out, slowly. She stared up at him, mesmerized by all the emotions flashing across his face as his thrusts increased in tempo–awe, hunger, an attempt to retain control, and then finally, surrender to the pleasure as his eyes drooped, and he thrust into her harder and deeper, his breath coming out in sharp pants.

She tilted her h*ps up and brought her legs around Sonic's back. His eyes flared for a brief second before he buried his face in her neck. His thrusts grew jerky as he gave one final deep thrust and then pressed into her, rolling his h*ps slowly, milking his pleasure. Sonic groaned as her tightness gripped him and he reached out to his hand to bite hard as his orgasm came to a halt and he flopped on her out of breath, sweaty, and tired.

A wondrous orgasm had overswept them.

And as Amy lay wide eyed with her arms wrapped around Sonic in total shock she couldn't help but wonder: _Was this what passion felt like?_

—•—

Shadow held his face in utter torment.

* * *

 **So this is the first time I write a sex scene so bare with me! But I really hope that I got the feelings behind the characters across rather than just this being "sex". Let me know your thoughts :)**

 **Also 'SonAmy Lady' sorry about the spelling mistakes but unfortunately I don't have time to go back and edit :(**


End file.
